Mas cerca de lo que parece
by Eliih Him
Summary: ―No sigas por favor ― le suplico ― Yo sé que mientes… tu corazón nos está mintiendo ―… lo siento… Siii lo see pésimo summary u.u pero es linda la historia (eso creo . . ) pero tienen que leerlo para saberlo XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! XD como están tanto tiempo XD

Bueno aquí les traigo mi segundo fic (q emociion X3 jajaja)

De tanta emoción ya no se nii q decir XD

Bueno debería decir que me perdonen por la cacografía u.u

Los chicos aquí tiene 17 años XD

Universo Alterno

Ah si se me olvidaba en el anterior fic me olvide de poner que Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece solo la historia.

¡Bueno aquí les dejo!

En el parque de la ciudad de Towsnville, se ven a niños jugando y sus padres charlando, a parejas paseando, entre estas estaban una chica de cabellos rubios, sedoso y bien cuidado atado en sus dos típicas coletas altas, de unos hermosos ojos celestes, iba vestida de una musculosa blanca, falda celeste claro y zapatos de tacón bajos blancos, el también de cabellos rubios solo que este lo tenía más oscuro casi yendo a castaño, sus ojos eran azules, vestía una camisa a cuadros de colores oscuros debajo de esta tenía una remera blanca lisa , su pantalón y zapatillas negras.

―Es un hermoso día no piensas lo mismo Taka ― trato de iniciar una conversación.

―Si ― le contesto de manera fría y cortante.

―¿Te pasa algo? Te noto muy callado… ¿te preocupa algo?

―No me pasa nada.

―Estas seguro? Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesit…

―¡¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa?!

―… si… pero si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas, no quiero que te sientas presiona…

―Lo que me pasa es que ya no quiero andar contigo Miyako.

―…

―Ya no te amo.

―… mientes… si esto es una broma te aseguro que es de muy mal g…

―No es una broma Miyako es la verdad es lo que yo siento ― la interrumpió.

―No sigas por favor ― le suplico ― Yo sé que mientes… tu corazón nos está mintiendo

―… lo siento…

―No te disculpes… dentro de todo te lo agradezco, porque me diste la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que llegue a amarme tanto como yo lo hare ― le dijo de una manera demasiado fría para ser ella.

―…

―Adiós Takaaki.

―…

Se alejó de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando atrás al chico que estaba mas que feliz, aunque un poco triste y se trataba de convencer de que era porque lastimo a su amiga de la infancia.

POV Miyako

Me aleje lo más rápido que pude de ahí, aunque muchas veces me había terminado, pero la diferencia es que esta vez es la definitiva, ya que esta vez fue la definitiva no solo porque me dijo que no me ama, sino porque si estoy en lo cierto, me va a volver a buscar pero esta vez no estoy dispuesta a volver con él, me canse de sufrir siempre su indiferencia, sus insultos, sus desplantes y sobre todo sus engaños, ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que me engaño y yo siempre de tonta las perdonaba.

Llegue a lo más profundo del parque, quería llorar, pero tampoco quiero que alguien me vea llorar por su maldita culpa y que mejor lugar que mi escondite secreto aunque no es tan secreto ya que solo lo conoce una persona… pero no preocupa que me encuentre si él está en otra ciudad… eso creo…

―¿Miyako? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ― me pregunto una voz gruesa y a la vez preocupada, esa voz me es familiar, me gire para comprobar mis dudas.

―Eres tu… ― le dije sorprendida, como puede ser que justamente el este aquí, si supuestamente él estaba en Tokio desde hace más de un año y sus hermanos nos dijeron que el vendría la semana que viene ― Boomer… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Frente a ella se encontraba Boomer Him, un chico de cabellos rubios y despeinados, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, vestía una playera rayado de diferentes tonos de azul, su jeans gastados y zapatillas blancas.

―¿Mis hermanos no les dijeron que vendría por las vacaciones? ― pregunto confundido.

―Si lo hicieron, solo que ellos dijeron que vendrías la otra semana ― le conteste sorprendida y a la vez feliz de verlo.

―Eso era lo planeado pero como los profesores empezaron el paro, nos dijeron que esta semana no era necesaria la asistencia si igual no haríamos nada… ― lo interrumpí, ya que no aguante más y lo abrase.

―No sabes cuánto te extrañe Boomer ― le dije emocionada.

―Yo también te extrañe mucho Miyako ― me contesto correspondiendo mi abrazo ― pero todavía no me has contestado porque llorabas… - me dijo preocupado.

―¿Recuerdas que Takaaki era mi novio? ― le pregunte conteniendo mis lágrimas de recordar lo sucedido.

―Si ese… ― dijo de manera fría cortante.

―Termino conmigo… ― otra vez no aguante más y me puse a llorar, de pronto siento que unos brazos me rodean de forma tierna, protectora y posesiva.

―Es un imbécil por no saberte valorar, no derrames lagrimas por alguien que no las merece y el que las merezca hará hasta lo imposible porque no salgan de esos hermosos ojos que tienes ― me dijo en un susurro como para que solamente nosotros lo escucháramos, aunque es un poco considerando que nadie más que nosotros conocemos este lugar.

―Gracias Boomer, por darme siempre ánimos ― le agradecí.

―No lo agradezcas, sabes que siempre voy a estar para que lo necesites ― dijo y me beso en la frente ― ahora vámonos a tu casa y seca esas lágrimas, no creo que quieras que tu abuela y mucho menos tus amigas te vean llorando.

―Claro, vámonos ― le sonreí como siempre, creo que con la compañía de Boomer podre sacar a Takaaki de mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Pues… ¿qué les pareció?

Se me ocurrió viendo unos videos que mi hermana me obliga a verlos con ella u.u

Este fic será corto, tal vez de tres capítulos no mas o cuatro no lo sé ya veré hasta donde llega la inspiración XD

Bueno me despido

Les manda besos y abrazos

Eliih Him


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! X3 ¿Cómo están? Yo más o menos u.u creo que me voy a engripar u.u

Enzima de eso mi hermana que solo me jode a mí -.-*

No es que no la quiera es más la amo, pero ahora no tengo paciencia para nada -.-*

Bueno solo vengo porque quería subir este capítulo antes de irme a dormir X3

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece

Universo Alterno

Las chicas tienen 17 años y los chicos 19 (eso no lo dije ¿cierto? lo siento u.u)

Bueno sin más aquí los dejo.

o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o

POV Miyako

Luego de que Boomer me consoló, seguimos hablando de lo que fue nuestras vidas durante ese año. Cuando notamos que ya estaba oscureciendo, el me acompaño hasta mi casa, al llegar nos dimos con la sorpresa de que ahí afuera estaban mis amigas Momoko Akatsutsumi de cabello anaranjado largo y sedoso, andaba puesta una musculosa rosa con fresa en ella, una pollera de jean y converses rosas y Kaoru Matsubara, que tiene el cabello azabache y despeinado, iba puesta una remera negra holgada y decía "_Dirty Dancer_" en color verde, su calza gris y converses verdes oscuros.

―¡Miyako! ― gritaron en cuanto nos vieron llegar.

―… Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? ― les dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza, pero creo que no lo hice bien porque Kaoru frunció el ceño y Momoko me miro con preocupación.

―Miyako… dinos que te hizo el imbécil ese para que valla a golpearlo ― me dijo Kaoru cerrando los puños.

―… chicas… ― no aguante más y me puse a llorar, otra vez.

―Miyako tranquila, él no se merece todas las lágrimas que has derramado por el ― me dijo mientras me abrazaba Momoko.

―Eso mismo le dije yo ― les dijo una voz que estaba a espalda de nosotras.

―Boomer… ― dijeron al unísono al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

―Hola chicas, cuanto tiempo… ― no pudo continuar ya que Momoko se lanzó encima de él.

―¡Boomer! ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que llegabas hoy? Matare a Brick por no decirme nada… ― iba a seguir maldiciendo a Brick, cuando la interrumpieron.

―No te preocupes ellos recién se enteraron esta mañana que iba llegar a la tarde por la suspensión de clases ― les dijo ya dejando de abrazar a Momoko.

―Es bueno volver a verte rubio oxigenado ― le saludo mientras lo abrazaba.

―Lo mismo digo cuñada ― ante ese comentario ella se sonrojo.

―Bueno, ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo? ― le pregunte.

―No gracias, será para la próxima, tengo que irme a descansar ― nos dijo y continuo ―el viaje fue muy largo.

―Es una lástima… pero bueno mañana nos reuniremos los seis a tomar un helado ― le dijo Momoko muy animada.

―Dalo por hecho Momo, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mañana ― se despidió.

―Adiós Boomer ― le dijimos las tres.

Lo vi alejarse, en cuanto su figura desapareció al dar la vuelta, ellas se giraron y empezaron sus preguntas.

―Dinos que te hizo esta vez para ir a partirle la cara…

―Cálmate Kaoru, ahora nuestra prioridad es Miyako…

―…el… ter… termino… con… migo… ― les dije entrecortadamente, siento que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Esta vez porque fue Miyako? ― me pregunto Momoko.

―… ― ya más calmada les empezó a relatar todo lo acontecido.

―Ese maldito hijo de p… ― empezó a maldecir Kaoru.

―Kaoru controla tu lenguaje- le regaño Momoko ― Miyako vamos levanta esos ánimos, ya llegara alguien a quien tu amaras y él te corresponderá de la misma manera, así que no estés triste, que nos duele verte así.

―Momoko… Kaoru… muchas gracias chicas… no sé qué haría sin ustedes ― les dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

―No nos agradezcas, para que estamos las amigas.

―Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Momoko, aunque más que amigas nosotras somos hermanas.

―Hoy es viernes ― dijo Momoko ― y saben lo que significa eso.

―Que estamos libres de esa cárcel a la que llaman escuela.

―No me refería a eso ¬¬ me refiero a que es viernes de películas ― dijo muy sonriente Momoko.

―Muy bien yo escojo las películas ― se ofreció Kaoru.

―¡¿Qué?! No es justo tu siempre eliges las más sangrientas ― lloro cómicamente.

―¿O quieres que escoja los dulces yo Momoko? ― la amenazo.

―Pensándolo muy bien tu escoges las películas y yo los dulces ― dijo muy sonriente.

―Jajaja ― ellas siempre saben cómo hacerme reír, aun en estos momentos ― entonces yo pongo la casa, Momoko los dulces y Kaoru las películas, solo te pido que no escojas las más sangrientas por favor ― le dije poniendo mi carita de perrito abandonado, ya que sé que con esa ninguna de las dos me puede negar algo.

―¡No pongas esa cara! … argh… está bien tu ganas

―Muchas gracias Kaoru… ― en ese momento suena el celular de Momoko, al verla como lee el mensaje y pone cara de enamorada, con Kaoru cruzamos miradas pensando lo mismo ― es Brick ¿verdad? ― nos ve sonrojada, sonrió divertida Momoko nunca cambiara, aunque esta vez se le nota que de verdad está enamorada de él y que es totalmente correspondida.

-¿Ustedes son brujas verdad? Es por eso que saben que es el ― nos mira acusadoramente.

―No somos brujas Momo, es solo que…

―Cuando recibes un mensaje o llamada de él, se te empieza a caer la baba jajaja.

―Tanto se me nota…

―Demasiado ― le respondemos las dos al mismo tiempo.

―Kaoru tú eres la menos indicada para decirme que se me cae la baba por Brick, porque a ti también se te nota que babeas por tu noviecito Butch ― le dijo con una mirada de victoria y picara a la vez.

―No digas estupideces yo no babeo por el…

―Miren ahí viene Butch…

―¿Dónd…

―Ves, tus ojos se iluminaron cuando dije su nombre jajaja.

―Cállate, más te vale que no andes de estómago resfriado (N/A: mi mamá sabe decirle eso a mi hermano cuando no quiere que cuente algo que hacemos, hablamos a cualquiera XD) ― le amenazo.

―Jajaja ― nos reímos de Kaoru.

―Bueno ya está… ― dijo enojada ― ¿qué quiere ahora el rojito?

―Jajaja… ― luego de que se calmó nos dijo ― Brick quiere que nos veamos mañana ― dijo muy emocionada.

―Ok babosa Miyako esperamos aquí ya venimos ― le dijo.

―Está bien ― respondió.

―Vendremos dentro de media hora, le diré a Dai que nos acerque hasta aquí ― nos avisó.

―Muy bien chicas las espero ― respondí.

―Bueno, vámonos Momoko ― la apuro Kaoru a Momoko.

Cuando las vi desaparecer a lo lejos, entre a casa, en donde mi abuela me recibió muy preocupada y me pregunto por mi demora, a lo que conteste que estaba en la casa de Momoko y de paso le avise que ellas vendrían a pasar la noche aquí. Me fui hacia mi cuarto para darme un baño antes de que llegaran, mi habitación estaba ordenada, así que no me preocupe por eso.

Me termine de bañar en 20 minutos, me cambie y cuando estaba cepillando mi cabello suena el timbre e imagine que debían ser las chicas al escuchar a mi abuela saludarlas y al decir que podían subir a mi cuarto lo comprobé.

―Miyako ya estamos aquí ― me dijo Momoko mientras abría la puerta.

―Qué bueno que ya están aquí chicas ― las vi y note que las dos tenían, al igual que yo el cabello húmedo.

―Si demoramos un poco porque Shou escondió mis películas ― me dijo mientras Momoko contenía la risa al imaginarse a Kaoru buscando sus películas.

―Bueno lo importante es que ya están aquí, así que empecemos ― les dije mientras prendía el DVD y el televisor.

―¡Si! ― dijo Momoko muy animada por poder comer sus dulces.

Y así empezó una noche llena de risas, bromas, chismes y películas sangrientas por cortesía de Kaoru, me sorprendió que en ningún momento pensé en lo ocurrido con Takaaki.

o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo X3

Bueno no ahora casi no tengo ganas de escribir por el dolor de cabeza, pero si no lo hacia se me iba a ir la idea de la cabeza XD

Asi que mejor me aguantaba el dolor u.u

Bueno me despido

Les mando muchos abrazos

Eliih Him


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! CX ¿Cómo están? Yo definitivamente me engripe u.u

Y sobre todo mi abuela está enferma u.u

Eso me impide escribir que al mismo tiempo hacer mis trabajos ._.

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece

Universo Alterno

Las chicas tienen 17 años y los chicos 19 (ahora si lo dije XD)

Bueno sin más aquí los dejo.

β

POV Miyako

Ya pasaron 3 meses desde que termine con Takaaki, los primeros días me dolió mucho verlo coquetear con muchas chicas en la escuela, aunque luego de esa semana ya no lo vi muy a menudo por las vacaciones, lo cual agradezco infinitamente. Gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos, en especial de Boomer, recupere mi alegría tan característica de mí.

Ahora me encuentro yendo a la escuela, ahora sí que maldigo la hora en que decidieron hacer tan cortas las vacaciones. Siento en el bolsillo de mi falda mi celular vibrar, me fijo de quien y no me sorprende que era de Boomer.

_Miyako Buenos días_

_anoche me olvide de decirte_

_que pasare por ti a la salida_

_de la escuela. Nos vemos_

_que tengas un buen inicio de_

_clases. Te manda muchos_

_abrazos y besos._

_De: Boomer_

¡Me ira a buscar a la salida! Que emoción. No quiero sonar egoísta, pero me alegra que allá pedido su traslado para seguir sus estudios aquí. Es gracioso ya que todavía ni entre y ya quiero salir de ahí. Ahora que lo pienso me pregunto en que salón me habrá tocado, espero con que sea con las chicas, hablando de ellas ya las visualice a la entrada del colegio, hablando entre ellas, Momoko fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia, ya que me sonrió.

POV Normal

―¡Buenos días Miyako! ― saludaron Momoko y Kaoru.

―¡Buenos días Momoko, Kaoru! ― las salude.

―¿Cómo amaneciste? ― pregunto Momo.

―Muy bien y ¿ustedes? ― les pregunte.

―Yo la pase increíble ― dijo Momoko con cara de enamorada.

―Todo bien ― contesto.

―Que linda te ves Miyako ― le dijo, su uniforme consistía en una falda tableada de color azul, camisa mangas largas blanca, corbata y medias azules y zapatos negros sus cabellos los tenia recogido en dos coletas altas.

―Ustedes también se ven hermosas ― las alague, llevaban el mismo uniforme solo que Momoko llevaba su cabellos atado en una cola alta y Kaoru lo tenia suelto y despeinado.

―Bueno ya vámonos, tenemos que ver en que salón nos tocó ― nos dijo y se fue primero hacia adentro ― ¡chicas vengan rápido!

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas? ― le pregunte.

―¡Es muy temprano para que empieces con tus gritos de loca! ― le dijo Kaoru.

―Nos tocó otra vez juntas ― nos dijo muy alegre, pero cambio su alegría por seriedad ― también esta Takaaki ―le dijo mirando seriamente a su amiga rubia, pero esta no se notaba afectada ― ¿Miyako no estas triste?

―¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Lo de Takaaki ya lo supere ― les dijo sonriendo muy tranquila.

―Nos alegramos de escuchar eso ― dijeron Momoko y Kaoru.

―Bueno vámonos que este es nuestro último año ― les dijo y se acercó a ver en que división las ubicaron ― nos tocó en el 5° A.

―Ok… vamos que tenemos que conseguir bueno lugares ― nos sonrió Momoko.

Se dirigieron hacia su nuevo salón, al llegar se encontraron con Himeko Shirongane, una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados, aunque ahora lo tría lacio, iba vestida con el uniforme solo que era más corto y provocativo.

―Pero miren quienes están aquí… las bobas jijiji ― se burló de ellas, pero estas ni caso le hacía y pasaron de largo, dejando atrás a la chica hablando sola ― ¡oigan vuelvan aquí trio de ineptas!

―Hola Miyako ― saludo una voz a espaldas de ellas.

―Hola Takaaki ― le dijo de manera normal, como si nunca hubiesen sido novios ni siquiera amigos, solo conocidos.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Bien gracias y ¿tu?

―Bien, quiero hablar contigo a la salida… ¿puedes?

―¿Es mucho lo que tienes que decirme?

―Eh… no, no es mucho.

―Está bien como quieras, nos vemos.

―Si claro, nos vemos.

POV Miyako

Me pregunto qué querrá decirme, bueno igual no importa mucho, lo que sí importa es que ya quiero que sea hora de la salida para irme a casa con Boomer y si tengo la oportunidad me confesare, si suena raro pero me enamore de Boomer, creo que siempre lo estuve y no quería aceptarlo, pero ahora que ya no tengo novio, estoy libre para poder declarármele a Boomer, espero ser correspondida, no quiero pasar otra vez un mes llorando, pero siento que si eso llega pasar no será solo un mes tal vez lo haga toda mi vida.

―Miyako ¿para qué te quería ver esa escoria? ― me pregunto Kaoru.

―Descuida Kaoru, solo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo a la salida ― le respondí restándole importancia.

―Si te vuelve a decir algo, avisme para que esta vez sí le rompa la cara ― amenazo, mirándolo con asco y odio.

―No te preocupes Kaoru, esta vez no le permitiré volver a lastimarme ― le sonreí.

―Como sea, pero si te hace algo solo avísame y que yo me encargare de el ― me sonrió de forma diabólica ― como sea vamos con Momoko.

Cuando la ubicamos entre todos los alumnos ella ya no había guardado los lugares eran al último, Momoko estaba concentrada leyendo en su celular al final de la fila que estaba cerca de la ventana, a su lado se sentó Kaoru y yo al frente de Momoko.

―Oigan chicas, Brick dice que nos invita a las tres a una fiesta que realiza un amigo de su trabajo, ¿Qué dicen vamos? ― nos miró emocionada y a la vez suplicante.

―Cuenta conmigo Momo ― le dije.

―Igual conmigo ― respondió Kaoru de forma derrotada.

―¡Muchas gracias chicas! ― nos sonrió y volvió a escribir en su celular ― por cierto no se preocupen que Butch y Boomer estarán ahí.

―¿Butch sabía de eso? ― vi cómo se quedaba sorprendida pero luego se enojó ― entonces ¿Por qué no me dijo nada de esa fiesta?

―Brick dice que ellos les mandaron msj a ustedes también pero que no les contestaron a ninguno y es por eso que me pregunto si ustedes iban a ir ― aclaro Momoko y en ese instante con Kaoru nos fijamos en nuestros celulares y era cierto había como 5 msj de ellos preguntando si los acompañamos a la fiesta.

―A la salida le responderé ― dijimos al unísono con Kaoru, nos volteamos a ver y Momoko nos miró interrogante a las tres ― ¿también vendrá por ti a la salida? ― a lo que las dos afirmamos con la cabeza.

―O sea… ¿que los tres vendrán por nosotras a la salida? ― nos preguntó Momoko

―Pues parece que si… ― no pudimos continuar ya que en ese instante entro la profesora Carmen a darnos la lección.

Es increíble lo rápido que pasaron las horas, ya estábamos a unos minutos de la salida, mire por la ventana y vi a tres chicos parados en la puerta, los reconocí al instante eran Brick, Butch y Boomer, pero no pude seguir admirando a Boomer, porque en ese momento sonó la campana, preparamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos del establecimiento. Momoko fue la primera en salir corriendo a espantar a las chicas que empezaban a rodear a su Brick, lo mismo hizo Kaoru con Butch solo que ella lo hacía con esa cara, que utilizaba para intimidar a las que osaban tocar un solo pelo de su novio. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero sentí que algo o alguien tiraba de mi brazo, al girar note que era Takaaki.

―Oh… cierto… ¿Qué querías decirme? Hazlo rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo por favor ―le dije de forma fría, creo que eso le sorprendió porque aflojo su agarre.

―Bueno Miyako, me voy directo al punto, veo que estas apurada y no sé porque ― dijo le estaba por contestar cuando soltó de golpe ― quiero que regresemos Miyako, vuelve a ser mi novia.

―Takaaki… ― le dije sorprendía eso sí que no me lo esperaba, va si me lo esperaba, pero… ay ya me hice un lio en la cabeza, pero mi respuesta no es algo que debe pensar mucho.

β

Bueno ¿qué les pareció?

Creo que lo hare de 4 capítulos al parecer XD (¡Ah! No me digas, ni se notó XP)

Pero ustedes digan si quieren un epilogo XD

Yo no estoy muy segura de sí hacerlo o no u.u

Bueno me despido

Les manda abrazos

Eliih Him


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo sigo engripada u.u

¿?: Solo a ti se te acurre tomar helado cuando había viento y sobretodo llovía boba.

Yo: Bueno este metido de aquí es mi primo ¬¬… mmm vamos a llamarlo crápula X3

Crápula: ¡¿Qué es crápula?! Todo el p…

Yo: Cuida tu lenguaje idiota ¬¬

Crápula: ¬¬ XP ni aquí te dejan ser tú mismo TwT

Yo: see como sea e.e bueno el crápula de mi primo está aquí porque bueno me quede trabada en una parte, porque la inspiración se me fue u.u creo que eso lo notaran ._.

Crápula: y yo como buen primo que soy eh decidido ayudar a mi primita favorita :D

Yo: ¬¬ eso ni te lo crees solo estas aquí porque tu noviecita no vino contigo XP

Crápula: ¡no es cierto! y ya deja de ponerme crápula ¬¬

Yo: tu dijiste que no querías que ponga tu nombre real, solo te estoy haciendo caso :3

Crápula: ¬¬

Yo: así que ya deja de interrumpir ¬¬

Crápula: ¬¬ XP

Yo: ¡ejem! En que estaba… ah si… bueno como siempre lo digo:

-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece

-Universo Alterno

-Las chicas tienen 17 años y los chicos 19 (que conste que los sigo diciendo XD)

Bueno sin más aquí los dejo.

o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o

POV Miyako

―Takaaki… ― le dije sorprendía eso sí que no me lo esperaba, va si me lo esperaba, pero… ay ya me hice un lio en la cabeza, pero mi respuesta no es algo que debe pensar mucho ― ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué dices esto cuando ya te estoy olvidando? ― bueno es no es del todo cierto, ya lo olvide hace como dos meses.

―Miyako, sé que me equivoque al decirte que ya no te amaba, pero estos meses que no estuviste a mi lado te extrañe muchísimo, y por eso quiero remediar mi error y volver contigo ― le dijo.

―Pues ahora soy yo la que no quiere saber nada de ti, ya me tuviste y no me valoraste, ahora vienes aquí arrepentido y ¿crees que con una simple disculpa volveré contigo? No Takaaki, ya sufrí mucho contigo y no pienso volver contigo ni hoy ni nunca ― le dije y me fui de ahí, ya fijándome mi vista en Boomer, que veía Takaaki con odio, rencor y ¿celos? No, no creo que él se sienta celoso.

―¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil? ― me pregunto de manera fría.

―Me dijo que quería volver conmigo…

―¿Tu que le contestaste?

―Fácil, que no pienso volver con el nunca más en la vida

―No sabes cuan feliz me hace oir eso… bueno ¿nos vamos? ― me pregunto ya volviendo a ser el Boomer de siempre.

―Claro vamos ― le sonreí y nos fuimos de ahí.

Al llegar al parque (N/A: noten que tengo una fascinación por el parque XD) Boomer me detuvo y me giro hacia él, su mirada era profunda y mostraba nerviosismo.

―Miyako, hay algo que te eh querido decir durante mucho tiempo…

―¿Qué es?

―Lo que quiero decirte es que…

―Es que…

―Cuando te lo diga, dime que nada entre nosotros cambiara por favor ― me suplico mirándome fijamente.

―Claro, entre nosotros nada cambiara ― le sonreí de manera sincera.

―Bueno es que… tu… yo… al diablo ― suspiro y dijo ― ¡Te amo Miyako Gotokuji! Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, es por eso de mi decisión de irme a estudiar en Tokio, porque ya no soportaba verte de la mano de otro, verte sufrir por otro, incluso verte feliz por otro, por eso me moleste cuando te vi hablando ese imbécil, ya no puedo aguantar más este amor que siento… ― no lo deje continuar porque lo bese, lo bese como tanto había estado anhelando, note que al principio eso le sorprendió pero luego empiezo a sentir como me empieza a corresponder, en estos momentos no saben cómo odio al maldito oxígeno.

―Miyako… ― me miró fijamente y continuo ― ¿quieres ser mi novia?

―Boomer… si… ¡si quiero ser tu novia! ― le respondí mientras lo abrazaba. Luego de eso os volvimos a besar, hasta que otra vez el maldito oxígeno hizo acto de presencia.

―Por cierto… ¿Por qué no me respondiste cuando te mande el msj sobre la fiesta de Gabriel?

―Ah eso… jejeje… es que lo puse en vibrador, pero no le hizo caso, ya que… estaba pensado en ti ― le respondí sonrojada.

―¿Pensabas en mí? Bueno yo también pienso en ti desde que me levanto hasta que duermo ― me dijo dándome un suave beso ― entonces… ¿iras conmigo?

―¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? ― le reproche ― ¿Cómo no iría si mi novia es el más guapo del mundo y seguramente las arpías de esa fiesta aprovecharan para acercarse a ti (Crápula: jeje eso me dijeron ^-^U Yo: cállate ¬¬ Crápula: XP) de que re contigo a esa fiesta eso ni lo dudes ― le dije sonriendo.

―Bueno pasare por ti a las 21hs ― me dijo, agarrando mi mano y empezando caminar.

Me acompaño hasta mi casa, en donde mi abuela nos recibió y le pidió a Boomer que se quedara a cenar, luego de la cena le dijimos a mi abuela que éramos novios y le pidió permiso para que tengamos una relación, por así decirlo, seria. Al terminar de cenar ya era tarde, asi que tuvo que irse, al salir me dijo que pasaría por mi mañana para ir a la escuela y luego a la noche para ir a la fiesta. (N/A: que conste que ellos empezaron las clases el jueves, ya que el miércoles había paro XD Crápula: de donde me suena eso ¬¬ Yo: XP)

POV Normal

Al día siguiente como lo prometió, Boomer estaba esperándola afuera de su casa, se fueron hablando amenamente y algunos besos de vez en cuando, a llegar ya la estaban esperando sus amigas, al llegar a la esquina del establecimiento (N/A: ya que el colegio ocupaba casi toda la cuadra XD y no exagero porque mi colegio ocupa casi toda la cuadra ._. ) se despidió de su novio y se reunió con sus amigas, ya a la hora de la salida del colegio (N/A: si me salte todo el bendito día de la escuela, es que aburre u.u no quiero recordar la escuela, ya suficiente castigo es que sea domingo u.u), estaba como siempre con sus hermanos esperando cada quien a su novia. Al verlos Momoko se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Brick, le dio un efusivo abrazo y lo beso, lo mismo sucedió con Miyako, en cambio Kaoru se fue caminado tranquilamente, como venía, pero si lo abrazo y lo beso.

―Bueno ¿ya están listas para la fiesta? ― pregunto Brick al separarse de Momoko, pero no del todo.

―Claro que si, por cierto todas nos iremos a cambiar a la casa de Miyako ― respondió Momoko.

―Entonces las iremos a buscar a todas en su casa ― le dijo su novio y continuo ― solo no te pongas demasiado hermosa Momo.

―¿Ah? Pero ¿Por qué? ― le pregunto.

―Porque no me gusta que cualquiera que no sea yo admire tu belleza ― le dijo abrazándola.

―Awww Brick, sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti ― le respondió besándolo.

―Bueno ya basta, no sean tan empalagosos ― se quejó Kaoru.

―jajaja ― se rio Butch.

―Bueno, como sea nos vemos en lo Miyako a las 18hs, vamos Brick ― le dijo mirando a sus amigas y agarrando la mano de su novio.

―Si, nosotros también nos vamos, tengo que pasar por la fotocopiadora a retirar unos documentos, andando preciosa ― dijo Butch mientras pasaba su brazos sobre los hombros de su novia ― nos vemos.

―¿Me acompañas a la librería que está en frente de la parada de combis?

―Claro, vamos ― le dijo mientras emprendía marcha hacia la librería.

POV Miyako

Luego de que fuimos a la librería, me dejo en mi casa y luego se fue. Ahora tengo que preparar los vestidos que les diseñe a mis amigas, espero que les guste, veo la hora y ya son las 18:30 mejor me voy a bañar antes de que lleguen las chicas, no demore mucho en el baño, ahora me estoy cepillando mi cabello que ahora lo tengo largo, cuando termine escuche a mi abuela recibiendo a las chicas, lo sé por el tono en el que las saludo.

―¡Miyako ya estamos aquí! ― se anunciaron las chicas ― ¿podemos ver nuestros vestidos?

―Por supuesto… miren aquí están ― les dije sacando los vestidos de mi armario.

―¡Woow Miyako! Están hermosos ― dijo sonriendo.

―Bueno hay que empezar por el peinado, luego el maquillaje y por último el vestido ― les dije empujando a Kaoru frente del espejo.

―Pero… pero… ¿Por qué no empiezas con Momoko? ― pregunto Kaoru.

―Porque tú eres a la que quiero dedicar mi tiempo para arreglarte ― le sonreí.

―No es justo… ― dijo llorando cómicamente.

Cuando empecé a peinar y maquillar a Kaoru, eran las 19:05, ahora son las 19:55hs, realmente sí que me demore más de lo previsto menos mal que se me ocurrió llamarlas a las 19hs. Ahora es el turno de Momoko con ella demore menos a duras penas fueron 20 minutos y por ultimo yo. Cuando terminamos de cambiarnos, nos miramos al espejo, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero realmente lucíamos hermosas; Momoko lleva puesto un vestido corto sin tirantes y ajustado hasta la cintura, desde ahí era todo suelto y de color rosa oscuro casi yendo a rojo, sus sandalias eran negras y de tacón alto, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un broche e forma de rosa al costado y su maquillaje era suave, pero notorio; Kaoru traía puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo con una tira en solo un hombro y corto de color verde, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, lacio y un poco largo, sus zapatos eran plateados, al igual que sus accesorios, de tacón alto, su maquillaje era suave pero no tan notorio; el mío era todo suelto y corto, tenía un escote V y unas tiras finas que se ataban alrededor de mi cuello y de color azul, mi cabello lo tenía suelto y al final se formaban unos bucles y mis sandalias eran plateadas de tacón alto y mi maquillaje era igual que el de Kaoru, sueva y apenas notorio.

―Bueno chicas bajemos a esperarlo… ― no pudo continuar Momo ya que en ese momento suena el timbre y se escucha a mi abuela saludar y hacer pasar a los chicos ― ya llegaron, vamos.

Cuando bajamos, ellos estaban sentados en el sillón dándonos la espalda, en cuanto escucharon nuestro pasos (N/A: see gracias tacones ¬¬ Crápula: luego dices que yo soy el que interrumpe la historia ¿no? Yo: callatee XP yo tengo derecho porque soy la autoraa¬¬ Crápula: see posta XP), se levantaron y se giraron a vernos, al hacerlo se quedaron en shock, parece que los deslumbramos, pero ellos no se quedaron atrás (Crápula: Bueno como mi primita ni se entera de lo que usamos los chicos cuando vamos a un cumpleaños de mayores de 18 XD yo los describiré, por mi experiencia claro Yo: see claro como el lo dijo EXPERIENCIA ya que pobre todavía se cree joven XD Crápula: ¡oye! ¬¬ todavía soy joven apenas tengo 22 años Yo: como sea mejor continua antes de que me arrepienta XP Crápula: ¬¬); Brick iba vestido con una camisa a cuadros de color rojo y blanco, sus jeans gastados blancos y sus zapatillas rojas, su inseparable gorra roja y sus cabellos hasta los hombros; Butch iba vestido igual que Brick solo que sus camisa era verde con negro, jeans gastados eran un azul oscuro, yendo a negro, sus zapatillas eran negras con franjas verdes oscuras; Boomer también vestía igual que sus hermanos, la diferencia era que su camisa era azul y blanco, sus jeans gastados pero en color azul eléctrico y sus zapatillas eran, al igual que las de Butch, con franjas azules. (N/A: de aquí continuo yo X3 Crápula: ¬¬ gracias primo querido por la ayuda Yo: XP Crápula: u.u)

―Wow chicas se ven increíbles… ― dijo Brick ya saliendo de su trance.

―Impresionantes… ― siguió Butch, también saliendo de su trance.

―Y hermosas ― termino Boomer con una sonrisa boba.

―Bueno ¿nos vamos? ― dijo Brick.

―Si vamos ― dijimos cada una yendo hacia su respectiva pareja.

Nos despedimos de mi abuela y al salir todos nos subimos al convertible rojo de Brick (N/A: no pregunten como es que lo tiene ^-^U ) y lo puso en marcha hasta el establecimiento en donde se hacia la fiesta. Al llegar los chicos nos ayudaron a bajar, cuando entramos vi que todo el ambiente estaba ya en su punto, se podía ver a los chicos ya borrachos y bailando muy pegados con chicas, algunas en el mismo estado que ellos y otras no tanto. Nos separamos ya que Momoko arrastro a Brick a la pista de baile y Kaoru y Butch se fueron a buscar tragos, con Boomer nos quedamos charlando cerca de la mesa de dulces, todo marchaba bien hasta que sentí como me jalaban muy fuerte de mi brazo, al girar vi que el que tiro de él, era Takaaki.

―Miyako… te lo vuelvo a repetir ― me dijo mirándome fijamente ― quiero que regreses conmigo Miyako, yo te amo.

―Takaaki, ya te lo dije, no quiero volver contigo, así que ya suelta mi brazo que me lastimas ― le dije tratando de liberar mi pobre brazo, pero con lo que le dije hizo más fuerte su agarre.

―Si no vuelves conmigo por las buenas, será por las mal… ― no pudo continuar porque Boomer le dio un golpe en el rostro (N/A: recuerden que Boomer seguía ahí con ella ._.), al estar fuera del agarre de Takaaki, Boomer me abrazo posesivamente.

―¿No escuchaste que te dijo que no quería volver contigo? ¿No fue suficiente con lastimarla durante esos años que estuvo contigo? ¿Acaso sabes cuánto lloro por una basura como tú? Que ni siquiera se las merecía ― pregunto con odio y rencor.

―Y tú que te metes, esto es un asunto entre ella y yo ―dijo con rencor.

―Pues vete enterando que soy su novio imbécil ― le dijo de forma burlona y con una sonrisa de victoria.

―Si claro, eso nadie te lo cre… ―no pudo continuar.

―Es cierto Takaaki, Boomer es mi novio, así que ya deja de hacer el ridículo y déjame en paz ― le dije de manera fría e indiferente.

―Vámonos amor, dejemos al imbécil aquí ― me dijo Boomer.

―Si vamos cariño ― le dije sonriendo tiernamente y me voltee a ver a Takaaki ― adiós Takaaki.

Nos fuimos dejando a Takaaki solo, tirado en el piso, les dijimos a los chicos que nos iríamos a bailar a un antro, ya que nos aburríamos aquí, a lo cual ellos también quisieron ir con nosotros, porque Brick nos dijo que también estaba ahí Dexter, el pretendiente de Momoko y para que no lo golpeara a este Momoko quería llevarse a Brick de ahí, y con Butch era lo mismo, Mitch el ex-novio de Kaoru la estaba acosando y Butch, a diferencia de Brick si le dio un golpe en el estómago. Luego les conte que Boomer golpeo a Takaaki, porque me estaba lastimando, y bueno ya se imaginaran sus reacciones, sus hermanos lo felicitaron y Kaoru lo quería asesinar. Nos dirigimos a la salida y fuimos hacia el auto de Brick, cuando este se da vuelta y se regresa a la fiesta, a los pocos minutos llego con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

―¿Por qué regresaste Brick? ― le pregunto su novia.

―Es que, como es posible que cada uno de mis hermanos allá golpeado a los ex de sus chicas y yo no ― dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

―¿Lo golpeaste? ― pregunto Momoko acompañado con un suspiro de resignación.

―Pues claro, no sería justo que solo ellos dos se hallan divertido ― dijo mientras se subía a su auto.

―Oye Brick, ¿Cómo lo dejaste al cuatro ojos? ― preguntaron Boomer y Butch al unísono.

―Jajaja pues solo les diré que estoy muy seguro de que no se volverá a meter más con lo mío ― dijo sonriendo con victoria.

―Ese es el idiota de mi hermano jajaja ― festejo Butch.

―¡Bueno ya vámonos que la noche aun es joven! ― dijo Momoko abrazando a Brick.

Bueno luego de esa noche les diré, que descubrí que puedo ser tan celosa y posesiva tanto o mas que MomoKo y Kaoru.

o×o×o×o× FIN ×o×o×o×o

Bueno ¿qué les pareció?

Crápula: CURSI XP demasiado romance y poca acción.

Yo: no seas maldito ¬¬

Crápula: tu pediste opiniones XD

Yo: pero no las tuyas ¬¬

Crápula: sabes que quieres mis opiniones

Yo: seee clarooo e.e

Crápula: lo sabía XD jejeje

Yo: oye, ¿no es tu celular el que está sonando en el comedor? o.o

Crápula: debe ser ella *-* ya vuelvo

Yo: muy bien ahora que se fue les quiero preguntar

¿si quieren un epilogo? ._.

Bueno espero sus respuesta :D

Crápula: eres una mentirosa ¬¬ no estaba sonando u.u

Yo: XP me despido

Crápula: nos despedimos ¬¬

Yo: les mando muchos abrazos

Eliih Him


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo: ¡Hola! :D tanto tiempo, lo lamento por no subir este epilogo antes u.u**

**Es que mi abuela enfermo y tengo que cuidar de mi hermanita, mientras mi mamá la cuida a ella, además de que la escuela no me deja en paz TwT**

**Tengo trabajos de lengua y cultura global, E.D.I, sociología, filosofía, economía, PIISC y Ciencias Políticas ToT no terminooooo**

**Ichirô: además de que anduvo de vaga el fin de semana XD**

**Yo: ¿se acuerdan de mi primo? Me ayudo a terminar el capítulo final y bueno ahora está aquí de PASADA ¬¬**

**Ichirô: ¬¬ XP bueno como sea, yo ando de VISITA en la casa de mi tía n_n**

**Yo: y controlándome en TODO ^-^**

**Ichirô: ¬¬ no es cierto, solo te protejo de que nadie se atreva a lastimar a mi primita más chica XD**

**Yo: es parte de la vida ._. además de que no soy la más chica ¬¬ tienes a mi hermanita y a mis primitas XP**

**Ichirô: cierto ._. pero eres la que está en la etapa de la adolescencia ¬¬**

**Yo: u.u**

**Ichirô: como sea que es lo que dices siempre e.e**

**Yo: cierto… Bueno Demashitaa! Powerpuff irls Z no me pertenece solo la historia**

**Ichirô: Universo Alterno**

**Yo: Perdónenme la cacografía u.u y ya pasaron 10 años XD o sea que las chicas tienen 27 y los chicos 29 ^-^**

**Ichirô: y sin más aquí tienen la historia de mi primita XP**

**×o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o×**

En la ciudad de Townsville, más precisamente en una hermosa casa de dos pisos, se podían escuchar los gritos de chicos buscando sus cosas.

POV Miyako

Me desperté como de costumbre a las seis de la mañana, tenía que preparar el desayuno para mi marido y mis hijos, levantarlos para que se cambien, pero creo que me costara levantarlos al ser el primer día de clases.

―Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ― me pregunto mi marido.

―Buenos días cielo, muy bien ya que estas a mi lado ¿y tú? ― le pregunte mientras me abrazaba a el.

―Pues la misma respuesta te doy yo, que me alegro de verte al despertar siempre ― me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente, por dios como lo amo, me alegro de haberlo elegido aquel día.

―Bueno vamos a levantarnos, tienes que ducharte para ir al trabajo, tengo que levantar a los niños y preparar todo para ir a la casa de Momoko, hoy celebra su cumpleaños el pequeño Masaru ― le dije a mi marido mientras nos levantábamos.

―Cierto hoy le celebran el cumpleaños a mi sobrinito ― me dijo mientras buscaba su ropa en nuestro armario ― por cierto hoy vendré temprano, el restaurante cerrara temprano porque el dueño viajara a la tarde.

―Qué bueno Boomer, te estaremos esperando ― le dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación ―ir a despertar a los niños.

―Claro, ya bajo Miyako.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi hijo mayor Taiki Him, es un niño realmente hermoso y no lo digo solo por ser su madre, bueno en parte, (N/A: XD las madres X3) él tiene el cabello rubio, tiene ojos azules, es hiperactivo, cariñoso, gentil, inteligente pero sobre todo a pesar de tener solo diez años es muy celoso con su hermana de siete.

―Taiki, cielo, es hora de levantarse que llegaras tarde el primer día de clases ― le dijo moviéndolo suavemente, hasta que él va abriendo despacio sus ojos y hace una mueca muy graciosa de molestia.

―Mamá… buenos días… a veces me pregunto ― dijo incorporándose en su cama y continuo ― ¿Por qué las vacaciones son tan cortas? (N/A: lo mismo me pregunto yo TwT ) además de que tengo que ir de mañana, esa es mi otra mala suerte ― dijo suspirando.

―Bueno eso es lo que todos nos preguntamos siempre ― le dijo sonriendo comprensivamente ― bueno levántate rápido que se nos hace tarde, acuérdate que tenemos que ir a lo de tu primo Masaru ― le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de al lado, vi que mi hija Sora Him, ella era una niña dulce diría que saco mi carácter y mi belleza según Boomer y Taiki, por lo tanto la sobreprotegen mucho, a veces me dan risa sus celos absurdos, solo es una niña de siete años, aunque ella también los cela y eso sí que no les gusta.

―Sora, levántate pequeña dormilona despiértate, tienes que ir a la escuela ― le dijo haciendo lo mismo que con mi hijo.

―Noooo… cinco minutos más mamá… ― me dijo mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza, no sé dónde salió tan dormilona… ah cierto… es sobrina de Butch.

―Vamos levántate, recuerda que al ser hoy el primer día de clases, habrá nuevas compañeritas en el salón de tu hermano y ellas no saben que tienen que mantener distancia de Taiki… ― le dije mientras me levantaba, cuando siento las puertas del armario abrirse y cerrarse más rápido, eso siempre funciona.

―Cierto, tengo que alejar a esas interesadas de mi hermano ― dijo mientras se iba al baño ― por cierto… ¡Buenos Días Mamá! ― dijo sacando abriendo la puerta y cerrándola al instante.

―Buenos días, te estaremos esperando abajo ― le dije mientras me iba hacia abajo.

Al llegar veo a Boomer, preparando el desayuno.

―Gracias por empezar, si quieres yo lo puedo terminar ― el dije abrazándolo por la espalda.

―Yo lo termino y tu pones la mesa ¿Qué te parece? ― me dijo girándose y besándome.

―Dejen sus besos para cuando no estemos nosotros ― dijo Taiki llegando con Sora ya listos para ir a la escuela.

―Jajaja, algún día estarás así con tu esposa y yo llegare y te diré lo mismo ― le dijo Boomer burlonamente.

―¿Esposa? ¿Yo casado? ― pregunto con cara de asco y continuo ― no gracias, paso, no quiero estar así de baboso.

―Jajaja espero oír eso hijo cuando tengas quince o trece años ― le dije mientras ponía la mesa, ellos se sentaban y Boomer empezaba a servir ― bueno coman que se les hará tarde.

Como siempre nos sentamos a desayunar, charlábamos y entre mi marido y mi hijo se hacían bromas, como siempre. Luego de eso Boomer nos llevó hasta la escuela de los chicos, en donde nos dejó ahí, mientras él se iba a su trabajo.

POV Normal

―¡Miyako! ― le gritaron unas voces femeninas.

―¡Momoko Kaoru! ― les dije sonriendo ― Feliz cumpleaños Masaru, que tengas un hermoso día ― (Él es pelirrojo tiene los ojos rosas oscuros, es un glotón de dulces, inteligente, muy sociable y no nos olvidemos que es un orgulloso de primera y tiene 10 años XD)le dijo mientras lo saludaba ― Buenos días Yumi (ella es pelirroja, tiene los ojos rojos claros, es seria, burlista, amistosa y muy inteligente tiene siete) Akira (es pelirroja, ojos rosas claros, es muy tranquila, inteligente y para su edad es muy perspicaz, tiene cinco años) Kentaro (tiene el cabello azabache, ojos verdes oscuros, es serio, tímido, burlista, amigable, fuerte pero gruñón y tiene diez) y la pequeña Miyu (ella tiene el cabello azabache, ojos verdes oscuros, es tímida, cariñosa, fuerte, orgullosa y muy valiente tiene cinco).

―Gracias tía Miyako ― dijo el niño ojirosa.

―¿Dónde está Taiki tía? ― le preguntaron al unísono Masaru y Kentaro, mirando a todos lados.

―¿Y Sora? ― preguntó Yumi.

―Aquí estamos ― dijeron Taiki y Sora, llegando en donde estaban todos.

En ese momento suena el timbre que anuncia el inicio del acto.

―Bueno váyanse que se les hará tarde ― le dijo Momoko corriéndolos hacia adentro de la escuela.

―¡Vamos Sora! Hay que ver en que salón nos tocó ― dijo sonriendo Yumi ― luego hay que ver quiénes son las compañeras de nuestros hermanos ― lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

―Vamos chicos, con Taiki tenemos que conocer quiénes son los compañeros de Sora y Yumi ― dijo Masaru mientras él y Taiki se llevaban a Kentaro.

―Ustedes no cambian ― dijo Kentaro mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por sus hermanos.

―Oye, tú también tienes una hermana que ya crecerá y los idiotas irán tras ella ― dijo mientras se acordaba que dentro de poco tendrá que cuidar también de Akira.

―Ningún idiota pervertido se acercara a mi hermana, porque yo los espantare ― dijo mientras se iban siguiendo a las hermanas del rubio y del pelirrojo.

―Bueno ahora ¿nos acompañas a dejar a Miyu y Akira? ― preguntó Kaoru, mientras cargaba a Miyu.

―Claro vamos, luego nos vamos a preparar todo para la fiesta de Masaru ― les dijo Miyako, mientras caminaba al lado de Momoko, quien llevaba a Akira de la mano.

―Buenos vamos rápido, Miyako se encargara de la decoración, yo de la cocina y Kaoru del jardín ― dijo Momoko mientras dejaban a las niñas en su jardín y las veía entrar.

―Bueno que esperamos ¡vamos! ― dijo Kaoru mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

Al dejar a las niñas en el jardín, se fueron hacia la casa de Momoko, en donde estuvieron preparando la comida, limpiando el jardín y decorándolo.

POV Miyako

―¡Es tarde! ― se escuchó el grito de Momoko, vi mi reloj y en efecto era tarde, faltaban minutos para que salieran los niños.

―Kaoru busca tus llaves ahí que ir por los niños, de paso ¿nos podrías dejar en mi casa? ― le pregunte a lo que ella asintió sonriendo.

―Eso no lo tenía ni que preguntar ― dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

―Gracias ― le dije mientras nos subíamos en su auto y nos íbamos hacia la escuela.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, nos bajamos y vimos a los chicos que estaban saliendo, al vernos vinieron corriendo y se subieron. Luego Kaoru nos dejó en casa y los mande a bañar, mientras preparaba el almuerzo, según Boomer hoy salía temprano y ya debe de estar por llegar, al pensar en eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

―¡Ya llegue! ― dijo Boomer, mientras entraba a la cocina.

―Bienvenido amor ― el dije mientras él me abrazaba y me besaba.

―¿Que les dijimos? Los besos para su habitación ― dijo Taiki, mientras se iba con Sora a ver la televisión.

―Estos niños, bueno me iré a cambiar y vendré a ayudarte ― dijo mientras me besaba y se iba.

―Está bien, ya está lista la comida, iré a buscar la ropa de los niños y luego comemos ― el dije, mientras me iba a buscar la ropa, luego de eso nos fuimos a comer, sucedió lo mismo que en el desayuno, eso sucede siempre.

A la tarde, nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia la casa de Momoko y Brick, al llegar vimos que había muchos chicos corriendo y juagando, hasta que visualizamos a Masaru con Kentaro jugando. Fuimos a saludar al cumpleañero y de paso darle su regalo, Taiki y Sora se quedaron con ellos, mientras que nosotros nos fuimos hacia adentro, entramos en la cocina donde estaban todos.

―Hola chicos ― les dije mientras ayudaba a Momoko con los bocadillos.

―Hola Miyako, que bueno que llegas, podrías ayudarme a servir los bocadillos, antes de que los demonios esos destrocen mi precioso jardín ― dijo Momoko riendo.

―Por supuesto, permíteme ― le dije mientras nos íbamos hacia afuera.

―Kaoru tú también ayuda quieres ― dijo Momoko mandándole miradas asesinas.

―Está bien… ― decía mientras llevaba la bandeja.

POV Normal

―¿Qué cuentan idiotas? ― decía el pelirrojo, mientras se comía una sándwich.

―Nada, todo igual, entreno a idiotas, sudor y todas esas cosas ― dijo Butch mientras tomaba un sándwich y comía junto a su hermano mayor.

―Todo igual, pedidos, viejos gruñones quejándose y juzgando como siempre ― dijo mientras se servía una cerveza de la heladera.

―¿y tú idiota mayor? ― pregunto el moreno mientras imitaba a su hermano menor.

―Pues idiota mediano todo es monótono, jefe gruñón, secretarias siguiéndome de aquí para allá y ofreciéndose ― dijo mientras imitaba a sus hermanos y tomaba.

―¿mi cuñada lo sabe? ― pregunto Boomer inocentemente (N/A: nunca cambiara u.u Brick por su inteligencia nos salió arquitecto, Butch entrenador y Boomer chef XD).

―Idiota menor claro que lo sabe, ¿Por qué crees que siempre que puedo a va a la oficina? ― pregunto Brick.

―Yo pensaba que era, porque le fuiste infiel y te andaba vigilando ― se burló el mediano, reviviendo un golpe por cortesía del pelirrojo.

―Por quien me tomas manga de cerebro de hormiga ―le dijo con una venita en la frente y cruzado de brazos.

―Como sea, Butch creo que te están llamando ― dijo Boomer, mientras se escuchaba a Kaoru gritar: "_¡BUTCH VEN PARA AQUÍ PEDASO DE IDIOTA!_".

―¡YA VOY! ― dijo Butch mientras se dirigía a la salida.

―Te tienen dominado eh hermanito ― se burlaba Brick, en ese momento se escucha que Momoko grita: "_¡BRICK DEJA EL CHISME Y VEN A AYUDARME O TE MATARE!_".

―Al parecer a ti también hermanito jajaja ― se reía Butch, mientras estos se dirigían a la salida.

―Vamos manga de dominados o mis cuñadas los mataran ― se burlaba el menor de sus hermanos mayores.

―¡CALLATE! ― le gritaron al unísono los mayores.

―Jajaja ― se seguía riendo el menor, mientras que a los mayores les salía una venita en la frente.

Al salir al jardín, la esposa de cada uno se los llevo para que ayudaran en la fiesta. Cuando dieron las 20:30hs los padres de los niños se retiraban, hasta que solo quedaron ellos y sus hijos medio dormidos.

―Es mejor irnos ― anuncio Kaoru mientras llevaba a Kentaro al auto y Butch cargaba a Miyu.

―Lo mismo digo Momo, nos vemos mañana ― dijo Miyako mientras ella y Boomer hacían lo mismo que Kaoru y Butch.

―Claro, mañana las llamo ― decía Momoko mientras tenía en brazos a una dormida Akira.

―Mañana tienen que venir a almorzar ― decía Brick mientras Yumi y Masaru lo jalaban hacia adentro.

―Por supuesto, hasta luego ― dijeron los rubios y azabaches.

POV Miyako

Luego de despedirnos, nos fuimos hacia la casa, mientras que en la parte de atrás venían dormidos Taiki y Sora, es temprano pero igual se durmieron, ya que se cansaron de correr de aquí para allá, mientras le hacían bromas a sus tíos y padre. Al llegar a la casa Boomer se estaciono y bajo a abrir la puerta, mientras yo llevaba a Sora en brazos y el hacía lo mismo con Taiki. Entramos y dejamos a los niños en sus respectivas habitaciones para luego dirigirnos hacia la nuestra.

―¿Mañana trabajas? ― le pregunte mientras nos cambiamos por el pijama.

―No, como te dije esta mañana mi jefe salía de viaje, por lo que nos dio como unas mini vacaciones de 15 días ― me contesto mientras nos acostábamos y abrazábamos ― así que mañana no tendremos problemas en ir a lo de mi hermano.

―Que gusto ― le dije mientras nos besábamos y al separarnos continúe ― no sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado.

―Pues yo lo soy más, desde el día en que me dijiste que sí, tanto para ser mi novia como mi esposa, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener a una chica tan linda, amigable, honesta y sobretodo buena ― me dijo mientras me abrazaba y siguió ― pero también fui feliz cuando me dijiste que íbamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo y luego la llegada de mi princesita, para resumírtelo fui feliz desde que me correspondiste ― finalizo y me beso.

―Yo también fui feliz desde que me correspondiste ― le dije besándolo y abrazándolo ― quien diría que el amor de mi vida estaría _**Más cerca de lo que parece **_― le dije mientras nos dormíamos, mañana seria otro día en el que me siento feliz y orgullosa de haber elegido Boomer.

**×o×o×o×o×o****Fin****×o×o×o×o×o×**

**Yo: Bueno díganme que les pareció el final un poco flojo ¿verdad?**

**Pero bueno es que no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos**

**Así que denle gracias a la escuela XC por su culpa tengo que estudiar y hacer trabajos u.u**

**Además de que por problemas familiares no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y subirlos**

**A duras penas entro a mi face y a la página -.-**

**Ichirô: Además de que siempre esta durmiendo si no pregúntele a Mika n-n**

**Mika: pues fíjate que no estaba durmiendo…**

**Yo: ¿ven? Por eso la amo X3**

**Mika: estaba descansando los ojos no mas jajaja XD**

**Yo: retiro lo dicho -.-U**

**Ichirô: si eso suena mejor, mi primita estaba descansando los ojos XD**

**Mika: además no la culpo u.u mira que tener la escuela, el anglo y además esconderse en la escuela para que no la encuentr…**

**Yo: (tapándole la boca a Mika) bueno espero que me dejen aunque sea un review ^-^U**

**Ichirô: un momento de quien te escondes ¬¬**

**Yo: Bueno nos despedimos ^-^U**

**Ichirô: de quien te escondes Eliih Him ¬¬**

**Yo: les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes**

**Ichirô: no te escaparas tan fácil recuerda que estaré toda la semana ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡Nos vemos! ^-^U**


End file.
